My Mother's Day
by LitaE
Summary: Over the years, Todd grew to hate Mother's Day. But someone came along to make things a little better. Todd/JD Slash. Angst. One shot.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing/no-one/no-where/no-how to do with Scrubs.

**Stuff: **Since M'Day is around the corner I was inspired to write this. If you're sensitive, get the tissues coz there's some disturbing and angsty stuff ahead. Oh and Todd's mother is a freakin' nutter (yes that and another few show references are in the story.)

* * *

_Mother's Day – 7 years old._

It was a beautiful Sunday morning and Todd Quinlan was quite excited. Mother's Day had rolled around once again. At school, Todd's class had made macaroni pictures for the occasion and he'd worked so hard to get his right. The dry, curly bits of pasta had been pasted over the paper to make up a big star. Todd had often heard his mom rant about how she wanted to be one, so he figured it would be perfect.

Pulling the artwork out from his secret box, where he'd hidden it so his mom wouldn't spoil the surprise, he admired the picture with a smile. It was a perfect macaroni star, painted red because it was her favourite colour. On the back his teacher, Miss Masters, had helped him write a lovely message with a special gold pen: _I love you Mommy. Thank you for taking care of me. From Todd._

Miss Masters had even wanted to keep it in the classroom. She said it was so that everyone else could appreciate it because it was so good. Todd said no since it was a present for his mom, but was extra happy that his teacher liked it that much. Little did the child know that his teacher was trying to spare him the heartache the neglectful Tanya Quinlan would no doubt cause.

It was no secret that Tanya Diamond blamed her son for her life going downhill. Her parents, the masterminds behind a large electronics company, were quite wealthy which gave her opportunities galore. However, the rebellious heiress with her dreams of stardom became pregnant at nineteen and was cut off financially. As a result she married Charlie Quinlan, the man who knocked her up, and took whatever job she could to survive.

Todd walked slowly to his parent's room. He knocked on the door, his face beaming with delight. He couldn't wait to see his mom's reaction. Todd inspected the picture one last time, making sure no bits had fallen off. When given permission to enter, he opened the door.

"What do you want?" Mrs Quinlan sat at her vanity table, her skinny frame covered by nothing but her underwear and an open robe. She continued applying her make-up and fixing her dark hair; not even turning to look at her son.

Todd was used to this. To him it was normal, so it didn't sway him. He walked up to his mother and put the picture on the table. In the process, Todd accidentally knocked over a bottle of nail polish.

"Oh for crying out loud! Todd look what you've done!" Tanya exclaimed, using the macaroni picture to clean up the bit of spilled 'Metallic Rose' nail polish.

"I'm sorry mom, but look what I made you." Todd slinked back a little, confused as to why his mother was using his picture to dab at the spillage.

Tanya studied it for a moment, reading it with a sigh. "What is this?"

"It's for Mother's Day." Todd explained, his smile coming back.

Tanya scoffed at the artwork. "You want to celebrate the fact that because of you I lost everything? You think this makes me happy? What's this supposed to be?"

Todd began shuffling his feet. He couldn't understand why his mom was so mad. "It's a macaroni star. I made it in school."

"What a load of crap!" She ripped the picture in half and threw it at Todd, absolutely disgusted by the gesture. "Being a mother means that not only did my vagina stretch and my boobs sag like nobody's business, now I can't make it as an actress."

"I think you look pretty." Todd offered the compliment in hopes the woman wouldn't stay mad.

"I don't care! I missed an audition because your stupid teacher wanted to talk to me about how to raise you!"

"I'm sorry, mom." Todd picked up the torn up picture, biting his lip. He sniffled to try and stop himself from crying. His dad always said that boys don't cry.

Groaning in frustration at the upset child, Tanya turned back to her mirror. "Just get out and take that picture with you."

* * *

_Mother's Day – 14 years old._

While families everywhere were sitting down to a nice lunch and present exchange for that particular Sunday in May, Todd and his friend Patrick were hanging out. Together they sat in Todd's room, reading from books that Patrick had swiped from his father's study. The books were medical in nature, providing the teens with blood, guts and anatomy without the need for adult magazines.

It was a depressing age for Todd. He was used to the fact his parents didn't give a crap. He knew that right at that moment his dad was off chasing tail, cheating on his mom with any woman that would have him. In the kitchen, his mom was getting drunk before the late shift. His grades weren't the best, but sport kept his mind off that.

The most confusing was his feelings regarding sexuality; he didn't know what to make of them. He knew about gay people and didn't think there was anything wrong with it. Though his dad liked him to look at girls more, helping his son to appreciate and objectify the female form, calling him names if he didn't. Simultaneously, Todd's mother made him believe that women were crazy, attention seeking whores.

"Hey check this out!" Patrick pointed at a somewhat gory picture of a cancerous lung. "How gross is that?"

Todd leaned in and studied the picture. "Pretty sick, but in a way I think it would be cool doing all this stuff. I mean, your dad gets to look at the inside of people. I bet he sees boobs everyday."

"Yeah I guess." Patrick replied with a somewhat reserved tone. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know." Todd shrugged, looking around the room for inspiration.

Patrick shut the book slowly and nervously. He took a deep breath and debated whether or not to reveal the real reason he was desperate to come over that day. In an impulsive now-or-never motion, the teen grabbed Todd and kissed him firmly.

Todd didn't know what to do at first. He'd only kissed girls before and those times he'd been the initiator. Sure, Todd had thought about Patrick that way but didn't really know how to respond. He had never even fathomed the possibility that someone else could be like him. So he just sat there, letting the other teen kiss him.

"Don't you like me?" Patrick pulled back when he noticed Todd's lack of participation.

Todd smiled back at his friend. "Yes, I do. But I'm just nervous. I've never done this with a dude before."

"Let me show you." Patrick pulled Todd closer again, guiding him into the second kiss.

Todd just went with the flow, allowing it to happen. It was quite nice; not nearly as shocking the second time around. In fact it was everything he'd imagined. As far as he was concerned, nothing could ruin this moment.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" A wasted Tanya stood in Todd's doorway, pointing at Patrick accusingly. "Get the hell out of my house."

Patrick leapt up like he'd seen a ghost. He shied away from looking at Todd as he paced away quickly. Todd tried to stop him, but Patrick was too fast. Tanya aimed a kick at the young man as he past her, demanding he leave.

"What the hell do you want mom?" Todd snapped, his eyes narrowing in fury.

She walked over to him, grabbing his wrist tightly. "So you like to screw around with boys do you?"

"I guess so." Todd replied, wrenching his arm free from his mom's grip.

Like lightening, Tanya's vice like grip was on her son's shoulders. "Don't you think women are pretty? Don't you find your mother attractive?"

"Let go of me you crazy bitch!" Todd tried to get away, but the hands were practically around his neck now.

"I'm still pretty!" Tanya cried out, covering Todd's mouth with her own and kissing him roughly. "Yes, you find women attractive."

"Get off me!" Todd managed to cry before his mom pressed her mouth on his again. He felt sick, wanting to vomit. He could taste the red wine on her tongue. Finally he found the strength to push her away and run past her.

"That will teach you. Women are much better than disgusting cheating men!" Tanya screamed out after her son.

Todd just kept running. Running until he couldn't take no more. He finally stopped a few streets away and gasped for air. Leaning over the bush outside of the house where he'd stopped, Todd threw up. He continued to gag until his body just couldn't take anymore. Soon after, the young man collapsed on the ground having barely enough strength to avoid passing out.

* * *

_Mother's Day – 24 years old._

Todd sat on his usual stool at the bar of a local restaurant. He was drinking the cocktail of the day and waiting for Fiona, his sort of girlfriend, to get off her shift. All around him were happy families having their Mother's Day dinners.

The only positive thing Todd knew about his mother was her parents, his grandparents, who Todd didn't even know existed until their deaths. While the wealthy people had cut Tanya off, they had made sure to take care of Todd. They secretly kept tabs on him for years by the aid of private investigators, trying to find ways to get him out of that house.

Todd received the news his second year of college, when he was informed of the inheritance. An unfortunate car crash had left Tanya's older brother with a thriving electronics company and Todd with their holiday house in the Bahamas and enough money to get him by for a while, which was fortunate due to his medical school costs.

As a result of moving even further away from his parents, Todd had basically forgotten Mother's Day existed for years. But that day just served as a reminder of all the crap that never truly left his mind.

He hated all of the families eating dinner, toasting the maternal instinct and exchanging presents. Every now and then he would exchange an eye-roll with Fiona at the corniness. Both of them had become estranged from their families' years before, which brought them together and helped them understand each other.

Though he found the tanned and busty brunette attractive, Todd didn't have real emotions towards her. He took care of her in his own way out of a sense of loyalty and they had confessed love to each other on occasions, but it wasn't really love between them. It was just words to fuel the sex, which suited both of them fine.

Todd had his mother issues, Fiona had her father issues and a match made in dysfunctional heaven was formed. Nothing more than simple need.

Knowing that if he found one thing to put his mind on all the anger towards this day would be put to rest, Todd looked around the vicinity. "Focus, Todd. Focus." Immediately his eyes darted to Fiona, smiling at him. His gaze moved down to her breasts. "Boobies, that's the way."

"Okay I'm finally finished my shift." Fiona came up to him, flirtatiously whispering in his ear. "Do you want to go back to your place?"

Todd nodded eagerly. If there was one thing that could definitely take his mind off the disturbance Mother's Day held, it was sex.

Fiona put a finger to his lips. "First things first baby. I think it's about time we take the next step in our relationship."

"We're already having mind-blowing sex. How much further can you go?" Todd raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"There's just something I have to do and I need your help. So are you in?"

Willing to do whatever it took, Todd shrugged. "Sure why not. What do you need?"

A sweet, yet devious smile appeared on the young woman's lips. "Let's just call it couple's therapy."

* * *

_Mother's Day – 27 years old._

No-one at Sacred Heart knew about Todd's past. At least not too much detail. They couldn't see that this day depressed him more than anything, especially since he had no-one to talk to. They didn't know about the occasional nightmares he'd have around this time of year.

There was nothing to take his mind off things anymore; especially since his mother had tried to contact him. She found out he was back in California and claimed she wanted to make amends, but Todd didn't want to hear about it.

He lay down in the on call room, wishing that he was back in the Bahamas with Fiona, but she was long gone now. Nevertheless, he took that image and shut his eyes. Focused on the picturesque beaches and all the friends he'd made; his favourite professor from med school, who showed him the ropes; all the people who understood him and didn't crap on about this stupid day.

But then the serenity stopped. She put a stop to it with her screaming streams of constant blame thrown his way. Tanya was not going to let him escape. It was like he was 14 again, struggling against his mother. He tried to make it stop, wanting to go back to his happy place but she wouldn't go away.

"Todd, wake up!"

Todd opened his eyes with a start. He looked down at himself and then at his surroundings. Realising he was at Sacred Heart hospital, where he worked as a surgeon, Todd began to relax. He gasped for air, desperate to fill his lungs and calm his nerves.

"Are you okay?" JD's voice filled his ears, and concerned eyes met his.

"Dude, I'm fine." Todd tried to brush it off.

"Todd you were flopping up and down on your mattress yelling stuff."

"I was dreaming about boning a hot chick." Todd turned away from JD. He'd rather have the hospital think he was a stud than have people know he had nightmares.

"Okay then." JD stood and just watched Todd for a moment. It wasn't long before he noticed the shoulders start to shake. He couldn't ignore it. "Todd, are you crying?"

Todd could feel JD's eyes on him. He tried not to let any emotion surface. "I'm just a sleep humper. I'm fine."

"Whatever you say." JD whispered. He tried to force himself down on the bottom bunk. But having a people pleasing instinct caused him to continue watching Todd.

Knowing that the surgeon was upset, JD reached out a hand. For a brief moment he wondered what he was doing and why, but then his concern overwhelmed him. He touched Todd's shoulder, giving it a warm squeeze. With no objections, JD proceeded to rub Todd's back soothingly.

Todd felt the hand circling over his back. He shut his eyes and relished in the comfort. JD's hand was warm and tender. Suddenly Todd realised why patients liked him so much. He wasn't just a medical geek, or a wimpy dork but a decent human being. Turk had said so after all, so it must be true.

He felt the hand go away after a few minutes. How he wanted it back so badly. Todd focused on it, remembering every little touch and rub. A small smile formed on his face as he thought about JD making his skin tingle; it was almost as if the other man was still comforting him. Whatever was bothering him didn't matter too much anymore.

Knowing that the other doctor was just in the bunk below, Todd whispered to the air. "Thanks JD."

* * *

_Mother's Day – 30 years old._

Todd sat in the doctor's lounge. He could hear the hospital gossip. He knew that people were trying to keep the Mother's Day talk down around him, due to the revelation of what had happened with his mother. Todd took it all in stride, but still wished that it would stop.

He cursed himself for talking to Molly Clock. Without her, all the stuff could have been left alone. The Todd wouldn't have felt the overwhelming guilt and need to make amends. Then people wouldn't be talking behind his back like he was some kind of idiot, or weakling.

It was supposed to be just another Sunday. He had work at the hospital and then was going to hang out and shoot hoops with his best friend, Turk. Unfortunately, Momma Turk had come into town insisting that Mother's Day be celebrated. This effectively left Todd with nothing to distract him.

JD came into the lounge, smiling his usual perky smile. He greeted Todd with a wave, to which the surgeon weakly returned. JD proceeded in making some coffee.

For a while, the room was filled with an awkward silence. While the two men were friends, they weren't really close. Despite this, Todd was tempted to tell JD what he was feeling and JD was curious and his brain was screaming at him to ask. Instead, Todd just kept flipping through channels until he declared nothing was worth watching and turned off the TV.

Soon after, JD took a spot beside Todd on the couch. He handed Todd a coffee, which he figured the surgeon may want. He smiled a little when Todd accepted the drink.

"Careful, it's still hot." JD blew on the rim of his mug before setting it down on the table. "How are you?"

"The Todd is doing fantastic." Todd lied, trying to play up a positive attitude. "I was at the bar last night and I got hit on by two girls and went home with both of them."

"That's great, Todd." JD replied somewhat awkwardly because he knew Todd was lying.

"Yeah it was awesome."

There was yet another uneasy silence between them for a few moments, until JD finally spoke up. "I heard about what happened between you and your mom. Is that what you have nightmares about sometimes?"

"Dude, what nightmares?" Todd forgot that JD knew about those. He tried to talk his way around it many times.

"You know, my mom used to drink a lot when I was a kid." JD confessed, hoping his story would coax some humanity from Todd. "When my dad left she became really needy. Now she gets a new boyfriend every few months."

"What's your point?" Todd tried to hide the surfacing emotion, but his voice quivered slightly.

"I guess that while my story is not as extreme as yours, it can still be a little hard sometimes." JD patted Todd's arm lightly. "I'm here if you want to talk or anything. I guess I can't help but try and understand you better."

Just as JD removed his hand, Todd had a flash back. He grabbed JD's wrist swiftly, before the hand could get away. Todd sandwiched it between his own hands with surprising gentleness. No way was he going to let it go this time. He could feel JD tense up a little and saw the look of confusion that came with it, but Todd didn't care. He needed this.

He lightly ran his thumb over all of JD's fingers, making sure to appreciate the tender hand. It felt so warm, clutched in his. Todd didn't know how to verbally express his thanks to JD, but he had a feeling that the medical doctor just knew.

Turning to his companion, Todd took in JD's features. He was quite handsome, with a childish charm to him; smart, with that immature playful side. Todd had thought about him a few times, considered him cute and somewhat sexy. But never before had JD looked so angelic and beautiful.

JD turned to Todd, returning his gaze. At first he was confused by Todd's sudden openness towards him, but his looked soon softened. Both sets of lips curved up into small smiles. In that moment they understood each other and didn't need to say anything. It was just right; almost too comfortable.

Todd pulled his hands away, even though a part of him didn't want to. He wanted to be wrapped in a warm, enveloping hug that JD often bestowed on people, but he couldn't let JD know that.

"Big dog has to get back to work. I'll catch you later."

* * *

_Mother's Day – Now._

Todd lay on his bed in his apartment. He stared at the wall, grateful for the Sunday off; even better that his lover of eight months had the day off as well. Sleeping in and waking up with a pair of amazing arms wrapped around him was bliss. Moments like that made him glad he'd given into a hug, then the kiss and all that slowly but surely followed.

He hoped to spend the day in bed with JD, curled up without a care in the world. There was nowhere else he'd rather be on his most hated of days.

However, he knew at that moment JD was giving his mother a call and there was nothing Todd could do to stop it. It made his happiness falter a little. He envied JD for being able to call his mom and actually talk. It wasn't that he wanted to feel bitter, but it was just a natural feeling that came with the territory. Too much had happened and Todd knew that his chance for reconciliation with either of his parents was long gone.

JD came into the room soon after. Todd felt his presence and heard the patter of feet making their way towards the bed. He felt JD slide next to him, hugging him from behind. Todd saw the hands around his midsection, sneaking through the small opening in his robe to touch bare skin.

"I know this time of year gives you belly rumblies." JD whispered into Todd's hair, nuzzling the strands as he did. "So I'm going to give you some extra special moves later."

"Stop worrying about it. The Todd is fine. Though feel free to use those extra special moves later."

"I'll pretend to believe that you're okay because I know that with everything that's happened to you, a part of you is angry." JD undid Todd's robe, exposing more bare skin for him to touch. "But I won't stop cuddling you."

"I like that." Todd let out a little sigh as JD stroked his skin gently. The walls were falling down with every touch.

"Todd…I want you to look at me." JD's breath brushed Todd's ear as he spoke.

Todd wasn't sure if he was quite ready to do that. Just feeling the feather-light touches and listening to JD was enough to make him want to break down. He knew what would happen if he looked at JD. No way would he let that happen; The Todd did not get over emotional. JD had already seen too many less than mucho moments and that was enough.

"Please, look at me."

Resistance was hopeless. Giving in to the caring voice, Todd rolled over so he was facing his lover. As a result they now lay even closer. JD's forehead pressed to his, allowing their eyes to meet and absorb each other. Todd couldn't fight it, the real emotions inside of him. He felt guilty for being jealous and slightly mad towards such a beautiful person.

"I hate this day." Todd confessed.

"I know." JD rubbed circles on Todd's back; an action which he knew had comforted the surgeon many times throughout their time together. "I know you pride yourself on your manly toughness, but I won't tell. Just let it out."

"But you'll think I'm a weenie." Todd replied, twining his fingers with JD's.

"You couldn't be a weenie if you tried." JD chuckled slightly, snuggling closer to Todd. "It wouldn't matter anyway because I love you."

Todd felt the lump in his throat. He tried to swallow it. Fearing the intense, long forgotten vulnerability, Todd tried to pretend the words hadn't touched him like they did.

"The Todd says what now?"

JD spotted this awkwardness straight away. It made him wonder how much Todd had been denied love. However, he could also spot that Todd was letting him in. JD knew that Todd had a deeper side, which surfaced occasionally. He longed to bring it out as he continued staring at his companion with earnestness.

Leaning in slowly, JD cupped his lover's cheeks. He captured Todd's lips, kissing them passionately, making sure the surgeon knew that despite his screwed up past there was someone who cared about him.

"I love you Todd." JD repeated before continuing their spine-tingling kiss.

It was all too much. The words and the kiss opened the flood gates. Tears began to spill from Todd's eyes as he couldn't hold them back anymore. Hot, salty tears flowed down onto JD's hands. It was all so overwhelming. Real love, the kind he'd never felt before. The kind he secretly craved but pretended he didn't by obsessing about sex.

JD ran his thumbs beneath Todd's eyes to wipe his tears. He then planted little kisses up the tear tracks. "It's going to be okay."

"The Todd feels like an idiot." Todd managed a laugh as he sniffled.

"It's okay to cry Todd. Besides, you kind of are an idiot." JD smiled and playfully messed Todd's hair to show he was joking. "But the J-Dizzle has nothing but love for his T-Quizzle."

"You're a dork." Todd teased back, before kissing JD's nose and cuddling him close.

"Hey!" JD playfully smacked Todd's arm before pulling a blanket over them. He went back to soothing Todd, guiding the surgeon's head into his chest. "I'm right here."

"I know." Todd whispered as the remaining sobs were emptied onto JD's chest. Minutes later, he pulled back and managed a smile; more thankful for his compassionate lover than ever.

"Looks like someone is all better now." JD commented, returning the smile. "But I think I'm going to keep hugging you. You're hugs are all manly and warm."

"JD…" Todd started, he felt a little nervous as he stared into the amazing eyes in front of him. He had never felt so grateful to another human being in his life. No-one had appreciated him like this. No-one had brought out his emotions like this, for he'd never trusted anyone enough with them. Nothing else mattered but being with JD.

"…I love you."

* * *

**NOTE: **So what do you think? Combining Todd's somewhat mysterious yet interesting past with Jdoddness (the most popular request on the profile poll and pretty much my fave pairing) how could I not write it. Thank you for reading, it's much appreciated. All I can say is hope you liked it.


End file.
